


she's just like candy, she's so sweet

by bluetint



Category: GOT7
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Derogatory Language, Established Relationship, F/F, Homophobia, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: They say high school is too soon for forever, but Bambi and Jaehee disagree.
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	she's just like candy, she's so sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my fics veer towards the crackish and horny, and it's the first time I'm attempting something like this. There's nothing too explicit, but I have still tagged as such to be safe. Please heed the tags and skip it if you're not comfortable with the content matter.

The parlor smells of ink, potpourri and nerves. The red and purple lights hung on the walls decorated with graffiti and doodles cast an eerie glow. Suggestive posters and drawings of detailed tattoos hung here and there. Doja Cat played in the background.

"Unnie you're going to owe me a new pair of fishnets if you don't stop doing that." Jaehee blinks and looks down, snatching her hand away from where she'd been twisting her fingers in the gaps of fishnet tights Bambi had loaned her for the evening. 

"Sorry," she mumbles, giving her a smile. It's a little trembly at the edges. Her eye makeup had smudged. There was a spot of dirt on the red skirt she was wearing. Her neatly gelled hair was falling into her face.

Bambi brushed away the bangs that were in Jaehee's eyes. The haircut had been Jaehee's idea, voiced in the dark of one cloudy night under the covers, as if she were professing to a heinous sin. It might as well have been, considering how her aunt had reacted. _‘Twenty one inches,’_ the aged woman had shrieked, aggrieved. _‘Twenty one!’_

Sometimes Bambi could still hear her shrieking. 

If the haircut had evoked such a visceral reaction, a nose piercing would give the woman a coronary. Bambi hoped it did. Her mother hadn’t raised her to have such uncharitable thoughts, but Jaehee’s aunt did not inspire warm feelings.

There was no love lost between her and the woman who insisted on viciously stamping out the essence of the person her girlfriend was. Where Jaehee wanted to wear faded jeans and grungy shirts, she would get blouses and pleated skirts. Where Jaehee wanted to dance and sing, she would get sewing lessons or cooking classes. Where Jaehee wanted to be herself, her aunt wanted her to _not_.

The first time she’d met the woman, Bambi had been standing in the driveway texting on the phone, acrylic nails clicking away on the screen. Dyed bangs, cut off shorts and a spaghetti top weren’t offensive, but it had been enough for Jaehee’s aunt to label her a slut. Jaehee had been ashamed, profusely apologizing and falling over herself to make it up to her, but all Bambi had wanted to do in that moment was take the older girl into her arms and to assure her it was okay, which she had, minutes before she’d kissed her.

The nature of their relationship was known only to some, their friends and Bambi’s family. They had to be careful around her aunt. Bambi made it easier on Jaehee by not coming around to her house, but sometimes it was unavoidable. 

Jaehee insisted that she was just a simple woman with a certain way of thinking, that she didn't understand these things, but Bambi didn't believe that bullshit. 

She understood it _enough_ to take a cane to Jaehee's hands in the wake of the haircut, calling her the same names the man in the alley had called them just an hour ago when he'd happened upon them kissing. It had taken all of her willpower not to call the cops when she’d seen the welts on Jaehee’s palms.

“Just a few more months,” Jaehee had whispered, later that night, when she was bundled up in the futon next to her. “A few more months and then it’ll be over.” A few more months until Jaehee was eighteen and then she would be off to college, away from the choking embrace of her aunt’s ‘affections.’

Jaehee wasn’t a delicate flower herself. The girl could be stubborn as a mule when she wanted to be. The ‘reprimands’ she would receive for her infractions (black nail polish, the cartilage piercing, joining the school’s dance club) did nothing to curb her spirit. After all, she was the reason they were here at this parlor. Getting a nose piercing to match the one Bambi had, in honor of Jaehee turning eighteen next week.

Jaehee traces her fingers lightly over the bruised flesh, tugging her away from her thoughts. Fingertips rest over the knuckle where the skin had split upon contact with the guy's teeth. "You didn't have to, you know," she whispers.

Bambi shrugged. "I wanted to." Fuck, it _hurt._ Years of self control had fallen away at the sight of hurt, shock and fear on Jaehee’s features when the man had advanced upon them. Bambi wasn't a violent person by nature but the last one had done her in. Before any one of them knew it, her fist was in the guy's mouth and her boot in his crotch. It had taken all of Jaehee’s strength to pull her off of him.

“Don’t mention it to the others,” Jaehee says. Normally Bambi would disagree, but even she wasn’t even going to argue with that one. What Mark and Youngjae would do to the guy would made Bambi’s handiwork look cute. She hoped her hand healed up fast. Swollen fingers were so not the vibe.

Jaehee breaks the silence again. "Does it hurt?" Her hands are hovering over Bambi’s, blowing lightly over her achy fingers. One of her acrylics had broken. Jaehee picks at the uneven edge. Bambi made a mental note to file it later.

"Not really but I wouldn't say no if you wanted to kiss it better, unnie." Bambi’s tone is cheeky, flippant, and she's going to laugh, but that gets stuck in her throat when Jaehee presses her chapped lips against her wounds.

Bambi clears her throat. "Don't get sappy on me now unnie. Save those tears for the main event." 

As if on cue, the red curtain parts, announcing the arrival of the owner, who was short stocky guy covered in ink. He held a piercing kit in one hand and a glass of water in the other. "Good evening ladies I hope I'm not interrupting anything." 

Jaehee straightens, her sensible adult persona coming out, no doubt to assure the man he hadn't done anything of the sort but Bambi beat her to it. "Actually you kinda ruined a moment here, my guy." 

"Aw damn, my apologies." he said, not sounding apologetic at all, but his manner was playful and friendly. "If you want, I can come back later while you try to salvage the moment."

"It wasn’t much, twelve percent of a moment, if we're being honest," quips Jaehee, deadpan. That elicits an amused snort from the man and an indignant squawk from Bambi. "Hey!" 

"Ooooh, I like you. The name’s Jaebeom, but you can call me Jay. I prefer oppa, just so you know." He winks and the stud on his eyebrow does the same, catching the light. 

"Oh." Jaebeom was what Jaehee's parents were going to name her had she been born a boy. 

Jaebeom went on to explain, in a businesslike manner neither of him thought capable of, the process and the aftercare. He explained the placement of piercing dot, turning Jaehee's face this way and that, to show her where it was in the mirror. Jaehee listened, completely absorbed, the nastiness of earlier forgotten. Some of Bambi's uneasiness dissipated. Bambi hadn't gotten her piercings from any parlor, her mother and grandmother were pretty good with needles. Nichkhun oppa had recommended this parlor, but Jay's initial appearance had not inspired any confidence. Clearly she'd been wrong. 

Besides, there weren’t a lot of decent, non-shady piercers who would cater to underage clientele.

“If you wanna hold hands or something, you can,” Jaebeom tells them, after Jaehee’s sitting up in his chair, back straight. Bambi didn’t think Jaehee would want to, but to her (evidently both, going by the look on Jaehee’s face) surprise, the older girl reaches for her hand. The one that had knocked the homophobe’s teeth out. The one that cradled Jaehee’s face tenderly when they kissed. The one Jaehee had held multiple times and would (hopefully) continue to do so in the future. 

She squeezes, careful of her fingers. Bambi grins, squeezing back.

“Last chance,” Jay tells them, bringing the gun near Jaehee’s nose. “You sure?”

“My aunt’s gonna fucking flip,” mutters Jaehee and there’s a wicked, sharp grin on her face. “I have never been so bloody fucking sure in my life.”

Later, Jaehee cries, because the pain has set in. Her makeup is officially ruined. There’s tears. Bambi buys her strawberry milk, holding her cold can of coffee against Jaehee’s hot runny nose. The navy blue stud compliments the purple one in her own nose. Jay had given them matching nose rings as freebies. 

“Bammie,” whines Jaehee around the straw. “It hurts.”

Bambi cooes at her. Jaehee grouses. What a sight they must look like, two girls sitting on the curb, looking like they were dressed to go clubbing, drinking strawberry milk as one cried and the other laughed, not an inch of space between them.

“Thank you for doing this with me,” says Jaehee, sometime later. The sun has set. The quiet street is coming alive with people filtering out of their houses in search of entertainment. Jackson’s coming to pick them up. They’d stop Jinri’s house to fix themselves up before heading to the club to get plastered. They don’t know about the piercing. Jaehee was going to surprise them. “My nose hurts like a fucking bitch, and I don’t like how you keep making videos of it so you can show them to me and the others later. You never said it would hurt this much!” 

Bambi cackles, grabbing her girlfriend around the neck to ruffle her hair comfortingly, and it echoes throughout the entire street, rising up into the orange sky. “Don’t be a baby.”

“‘m not a baby,” she mumbled into the crook of Bambi’s elbow. 

“Yes you are,” insists Bambi, pinching her cheek. The skin between her fingertips paper thin, the person it housed, so strong. “You’re my baby.”

“I don’t wanna be.” Oh how she loved this tsundere drama queen.

“We have a no take backs policy on boos who exhibit babie behavior,” Bambi informs her solemnly. 

Their friends love the piercing. Jaehee stands awkwardly as they crowd around her, shy with the praise and acceptance, Mark hands her a painkiller which she takes gratefully. They take a picture to commemorate.

Later, when they’re in the club, squeezed into a booth between Jinri and Yugyeom, soused and sticky from dancing, Bambi’s (now covered with a black fingerless glove with pink sequins that Jinri had surreptitiously slipped into her pocket with a knowing look) hand in hers, Jaehee mumbles into her ear, “Forever your baby?”

“Forever my baby.” 

—-

**Author's Note:**

> Where I'm from, there's no defined age limit on piercings. You can either get it done at home with a needle from an older, (not always) experienced woman who's most probably a relative or someone you know or at the jeweler's with a gun. I myself got it done with a gun. It didn't hurt then, but it did hurt for days after. But in some states, there are places where they require you to be legal. Also, Jay Park running a tattoo/piercing parlor is just too amusing to me.
> 
> I have great love for Jaebeom's nose piercing, if you hadn't already surmised from this fic. And Bambi with acrylic nails is my religion. 
> 
> come talk to me on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/hoesides) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/anendearinglump) <3


End file.
